The Diary
by KarkatVantas-Strider
Summary: Harry Potter decides to nab Malfoy's journal. What will he find? And how will he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! Kaito-nii-chan here :3 So, this is my attempt at a Drarry fanfiction. Hopefully, it's not bad.. Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter... If I did... Well... Teehee~ /Shot dead_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I stopped two inches from the door, what was I even waiting for? No one was here, I could walk in, grab the journal and leave. It's that simple; grab it and leave. I could be in and out in five seconds. C'mon, I urged myself, do it.

I walked in the classroom after pondering about this plan for a few more minutes. The green, leather bound, precious journal of Malfoy's was sitting on his desk. I grabbed it hastily, and practically ran out of the room. I ran as fast as I could to the Boy's Dormitory. Thankfully, no one was there to really stop me and ask me where I was in a rush to. And even more luckily, there was no one in the dorm. The Common Room proved to be difficult to get out of. Fred and George were there.

"Oi, Harry!" George yelled. As if he needed to.

"Yeah.. C'mere Harry!" Fred shouted. Well, gee. This is just lovely.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. I really wanted to get to my room and read this stupid journal. I wanted to know what went on in that sleep blond head of Malfoy's. George and Fred smirked at each other.

"Why aren't you in class, Harry? What're you up to? Hmm?" Fred inquired, as if I was keeping a secret. Well, technically I was. But that's beside the point.

"This is my free period. I'm up to the Dorm to get some sleep, if you really must know. " I said testily. They grinned at each other.

"Is that so?" George said, while Fred said at the same time,

"Really?" I glowered at them.

"Yes, really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really am tired, and really would like some sleep."

"Ohh.. Defensive." Fred said, grinning that stupid grin.

I decided I'd had enough of them, I was extremely impatient, and really wanted to get to that journal. I pushed past them, their laughter following me up the winding staircase that led to the Boy's Dormitory. I flopped down on my bed, grateful that I'd gotten here. I opened up the journal and thumbed through it for a little while, until I seen my name. I stopped, and flipped back a couple pages to where I seen my name.

"Dear Journal-

Today, I found myself looking at Harry Potter. Potter. Of all people! Oh well, this doesn't surprise me. I mean, I've known that I've been attracted to him for awhile, now. But it's still... Potter. A guy. Like me. It doesn't disgust me that I like him, or anything... But, isn't it still wrong to like one's own gender? I mean, that is, after all, what Father says. But still, I can't help wonder if Potter feels the same way I do. I mean, I know that he most likely doesn't, seeing as how I'm always so mean to him. But I can't help it, it's just how I am. I'm rude to everyone!

Still, I feel that that doesn't give me the right to be mean to him. I mean, sometimes I fear I'm growing into his own personal stalker, but I watch him interact with Granger and Weasly. And I can't help thinking he really is a nice person. That I can't help but see why so many people like him; he's funny, charismatic, kind... Charming, even. Maybe I'm biased, because I like him. I don't know. /Sigh I can't bring myself to talk to him, civilly. He hates me! But... He has good reason to hate me; I've been nothing but rude to him and his friends... Hell, his whole house. All of the Gryffindors. I've been so rude to everyone he likes. And sometimes, I'm not really aware I'm rude. Until he says something equally rude back.

I really can only hope that he will talk to me someday. I do feel bad for being so mean. I let alot of my father's hate and jealousy cloud my own judgement of Harry. I want Harry to like me back so much, it hurts. I have to find some way to get him to talk to me. I want to prove I'm not actually a horrible person. I have to."

I sat there, stunned. After reading this entry, I was... To say the least, surprised. I'd wanted to know what went on in Malfoy's head, and I got it. Though, it wasn't what I expected at all. I'd expected something like "Potter's a twit" or something of the sort. But, instead, I got "I'm in love with Harry." But, here it is, in stark black and white.

I suppose I should give it back. Well... After I finish reading it. At least, the entries with my name in it. I didn't feel in the slightest bit ashamed for reading his journal. As Malfoy said himself, he's been horrible towards me. I should be able to read what goes on in his head and figure out why he does what he does.

However, I am... Confused as to why I didn't react violently towards him liking me. I mean, I'm not gay... Am I? No, I'm not. I would know. But, I don't look at guys like that. In fact, I don't really look at guys at all. That's not my thing. I like girls. I know I do. But, why am I not repulsed by this... This affection towards me that is Malfoy's? Maybe it's because I don't have a problem with gay people. I really don't have problems with people like that. I mean, I can't really tell them what makes them happy. But still, this is confusing. Very confusing to me.

Anyways, back to getting the journal back to him. I really have no clue how I'm going to do this. I mean, I can't just walk up to him and be like, "Hey. I snatched your journal. I read it, yeah, now I know your innermost thoughts. So, yeah. Here ya go. Thanks for letting me borrow it." Hmmm, I wondered what time it was. Because, if I remember correctly, Slytherins has a free period, too.

I glanced at my watch. 1:30 p.m. 'Kay, they do have a free period. I'm sure I could find Malfoy in the library or something. I'm sure I could explain. Or at least try to, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hahaha... Malfoy's point of view now. /evil laughter What shall I make him think :3**_

_**Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Harry: But you could...**_

_**Draco: No, she couldn't! Good Lord only knows what she'd do with us, then.**_

_**Harry: Shut up, Malfoy. You know you like it.**_

_**Me: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! ...I do NOT have any sort of thoughts about making you two do... Things... LOL /LEAVES**_

* * *

I was confronted by Potter. Why? What did he want? What could he possible even want? I came to the library for privacy and peace. If he's here to start a fight...

"Hey, Malfoy." He said, his tone nonchalant. I narrowed my eyes, on guard for any verbal attacks.

"Yes?" I hadn't exactly meant for my voice to sound acidic. It just came out that way.

"I really have to talk to you." He looked around and then said,

"In private. So, could you meet me in the North Tower around, say, 1:00 in the morning?" He asked. My eyes widened in shock. I got suspicious.

"Sure." I said, contradicting my suspicious feelings. This better not be a set up to get me in trouble. Harry nodded, and walked away. Like nothing ever happened. Okay? That's wasn't random or strange at all. I didn't have civil conversations with Potter. Ever.

Why would Potter talk to me like we were, at the very least, acquaintances? Because, we definitely are not. I mean, just because I like him and such, doesn't mean that we're cool or anything. It just means I have unrequited love because he will never ever forever never know. I don't EVER plan on telling him. No. That would be unacceptable.

What is this business about meeting him at this ungodly hour? But, here I am, agreeing to said ungodly hour and no less anticipating it. Jeesh, I really needed to find new people to crush on. Ones who don't make me get up at one in the morning on a cryptic message! Good Lord. I need to calm down. One in the morning is almost a whole day away. I'm not going to make it through the day. I swear.

I looked through my books, looking for my journal. It wasn't there. Where. The hell. Was. My journal?!

* * *

I made it through the day. I mean, it dragged on and on and on. But I made it! And now I was trudging up the impossibly endless flights of stairs to get to the North Tower. I really didn't want to be late. I didn't want to give him yet another reason to hate me.

I didn't have an Invisibility Cloak like Harry, so getting up here was a challenge. Almost ran into Snape. God, I hate that man. Everyone thinks I'm his pet. I'm really not. He disgusts me. I only put up with him because Father says it's in my best interest. Personally, I think Snape can do something anatomically impossible with himself. Sadly, as I said before, it's anatomically impossible.

I ran up the last few steps and walked into the vast room. Harry wasn't there. I swear to Merlin's baggy left pant, if he set me up, we were going have problems. Suddenly, I heard quick, almost catlike footsteps up the stairs. Harry emerged from underneath the Cloak. Of course he did.

"Sorry I'm late. I almost had a run in with Filch. I swear that old fart has a radar for students out of bed." He said. His green eyes were sparkling and he had a slight flush on his cheeks. He looked edible. He really did. I could kiss him, but I knew I couldn't.

"Even though you have the Cloak?" My voice came out a little more snide than I'd intended it to be. His green darkened a little and I felt a little regret. I mentally chastised myself.

"Yes, even then. Anyways, I told you to meet me here at this time 'cause I wanted to talk to you without anyone butting in or anything like that." He said. I inclined my head, signalling for him to elaborate further. He held up my journal. My precious journal! If he read it... The look on his face had barely concealed nervousness on it. It made his chest heave a little more and his flush to get darker. Caused his green eyes to widen a bit.

Maybe he just found it and by some miracle didn't read it. Maybe I dropped it and he happened to notice and pick it up. I mean... Why would he.. Want to talk in private? Unless... Oh God, unless he read it... I internally groaned. No! Please don't have read it, Harry.

I stepped forward and snatched it from his grip. I turned to leave. I did not want to have a conversation with him, given there's the possibility of him having read it. No, I was going to make my escape and never, ever talk to him again. Never, ever, for never ever.

With my back still turned I said,

"Well, thanks for returning it to me. Most would have just kept it or something. I'm going back to bed."

"Draco, wait..." Harry grabbed my shoulder. Draco. Not Malfoy. Draco. He grabbed my should. Tingles scattered everywhere.


End file.
